


Чуть восточнее сердца

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Series: Что нужно знать о нефилимах [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Angst, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Себастьян ставит на Джейсе метку. Лямур и больные на все головы отношения.





	Чуть восточнее сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: условное AU — призрачный кроссовер с возможностями мира «Семейки Аддамс»: повышенная регенерация, любимые ножи и другие радости бытия. Автор книг не читал, 2b не смотрел. Зато видел капсы. 
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Джейс говорит: рассказывает о том, что даже себе не озвучивал раньше. Себастьян чаще молчит, но больше дотрагивается: то скользяще, почти невзначай, выжидающе, то цепко, требовательно.  
  
Потерявшиеся в определениях добра и зла, они находят тепло в давно отгоревших углях желания общности.  
  
Себастьян крутит рукоять стило до тех пор, пока лезвие не перестает окутывать молочный свет, превращая в нож — не пройдет и десяти минут, как следы от него сотрутся. Ласкает взглядом металл, поднимает глаза на Джейса и проворачивает рукоять обратно — до цвета ангельского приговора, до неизбежности, до шага без возврата. Джейс вопросительно-иронично поднимает бровь и не строит иллюзий.  
  
То, что Себастьян берет — он присваивает и никогда не возвращает. Всю жизнь пользовавшийся уже поделенным, чужим… — частная собственность в мире младшего Моргенштерна отныне существует лишь одного вида — принадлежащая ему. Дом, в котором они находятся — его, до последней нитки ковра под ногами, пока он не решит, что тот ему не нужен; стило в руке — его, до последнего отблеска, пока он его не заменит; Джейс — отныне тоже его, до самой смерти и после. Пока он осознает себя и чувствует, а если не сможет — Джейс сам не забудет, теперь точно нет.  
  
Джейс тщательно выбирает то, что берет — делает своей ответственностью, подпускает слишком близко. Пустошь — все взятое взаймы, от имени до дома, сменяется девятым валом блестящих перспектив, ценности которым, как битому бутылочному стеклу, и может времени удастся вышлифовать из осколков что-нибудь приличное. Он оставляет себе лишь стило и Себастьяна, прежде чем свернуть с залитой солнцем дорожки в маковое поле.  
  
В них ни капли общей крови и ни одной общей руны. Прошлое потерялось укатившейся под половицы монеткой, а будущее ловит солнечных зайчиков в фонтане желаний.  
  
Себастьян кладет ладонь Джейсу на живот, прижимает, тот слушается этого жеста, ложась на стол и пару секунд как-то удивленно разглядывая беленый потолок. Себастьян подходит вплотную, заставляя его шире развести бедра, придирчиво разглядывает вязь рун на теле, прикидывая, выбирая.  
  
— Обхвати себя руками, — командует он наконец, встречая, правда, лишь изумленный взгляд. — Еще немного подумай той головой, что сверху, — мило улыбается Себастьян под возмущенное фырканье Джейса, все же скрещивающего руки на груди.  
  
Сжав запястья, Себастьян разводит руки Джейса в стороны, как крылья, едва не ложась на него при этом, а затем сводит над головой. Кладет пальцы левее чужого сердца, там где касалась ладонь.   
Себастьян наклоняется близко-близко, дует на свой будущий холст, посылая мурашки, и заносит стило. Они вместе задерживают дыхание, и на коже проступает первая линия.  
  
Они прыгают по тонкому льду держась за руки. Без плана уйти на дно или вознестись. Они не разжимают рук.  
  
Себастьян отстраняется, замирает, пристально рассматривая свое творение, и подается обратно. Он аккуратно обводит «J» — чтобы точно, чтобы наверняка — завершает метку. Знать бы, кому больше нужен этот уроборос.  
  
Они увязли в чужих амбициях и правилах так, что перестали замечать мир вокруг. Они увязли друг в друге так, что мир вокруг пришел в негодность и рассыпался трухой.  
  
Пожалуй, ангелы и демоны наблюдают за ними как за ТВ-шоу. Они решают, что должны только себе.  
  
Себастьян ведет языком влажную дорожку по оставленной им метке, и пальцы Джейса мнут его волосы.  
  
Джейс вскидывает бедра, скрещивая лодыжки за спиной Себастьяна, и тот, поднимая потемневший взгляд, коротко лижет его губы, прежде чем поцеловать.  
  
В новом мире — их мире — весенний ветер в голове. Хирургия слов и рэйв движений. Случайно столкнувшиеся частицы, по недоразумению образовавшие вселенную в себе.  
  
Им нравится эта вселенная.  
  


  
Первое, что видит Джейс, очнувшись: Клэри, склонившуюся над ним так низко, что рыжее пожарище ее волос касается подушки. Встретившись с ним взглядом, она улыбается так широко, словно закрыла сделку на миллион, стискивает его плечо и громко, едва не срываясь, зовет Изабель, зовет Алека, зовет кого-нибудь.  
  
Из-за плотных штор на покрывало пробиваются солнечные зайчики.  
Джейс обнимает себя руками, до боли стискивая ребра слева, чуть восточнее сердца — там, ему кажется, что-то горит, как безумный, усыпанный маками лед.


End file.
